


Howling with the Rest of Them

by LittleRedEmissary



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Alpha Derek Hale, Animal Transformation, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Fluff, I'm not really sure where this is going yet, More tags to be added, Pack Dynamics, Protective Derek, Puppy Piles, Spells & Enchantments, WIP, Witch Curses, Witches, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wouldn't say that he meant to piss the witch off- but he's not surprised that he did either.<br/>Now Stiles is suffering the consequences as he has become even more helpless than usual and Derek has to take him in and keep his identity a secret from the rest of Derek's pack.<br/>How is Stiles going to cope with seeing the world from knee height, Derek's teenage pack at their softest, and the alpha with his guard down?</p>
<p>And what if he never wants to go back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run with the Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this is just a little drabble that I started like, a year ago, and I thought that I would post it and just write here and there- it isn't my first priority, but I will try to work on it more if there is high demand. I guess I just figured that if I don't put it up then I probably won't finish it. It's not going to be very long, I don't think, but hopefully it will be a little bit fun :)  
> Hope that you guys enjoy it! :)

To say that he deserved it, probably wouldn't be a lie.

                The thing about Stiles is, he's kind of an acquired taste. He's rude, sarcastic, and a general pain in the ass, but he is also fiercely protective, brave when he needs to be, and he knows his shit. That being said, he's kind of confrontational, which is what led to his current development.

It all began as most of Stiles' stories begin- with him offending somebody.

In this case? A witch.

                But in his defence, he was under the impression that she was of the good witch variety, not the wicked witch of the west variety, okay? He bumped into her in the park on his evening run, literally (of course, because this is his life now), and after apologizing profusely, he just wanted to know the fact vs. fiction for witches. Deaton had told the pack that a new witch was in town and given them a description of her.

                Stiles knew the redheads in town pretty well. He practically documented the backs of their heads while he was still obsessed with Lydia Martin in order to be able to identify her more easily. This is how Stiles knows that this redhead was the witch- because he knew the rest of the redheads in Beacon Hills. Besides, redheads without freckles were highly unusual, so it was unlikely that he made a mistake.

                She answered his first bunch of questions nicely enough. Yes, she did have a familiar, no, it wasn't a toad, cat, or crow. Yes, she did have a spellbook. No, she didn't require it to cast spells. No, she didn't have a broom.

                It was hard to determine which of the next bunch she got offended at- seeing as she refused to answer any of them. He simply asked if the rumour about why witches and brooms were affiliated was true, if she had a glamour on because traditionally witches had a stereotype to uphold, how old was she _really_ , and if she happened to eat children.

                Each question seemed to anger her more, but Stiles, as usual, didn't manage to shut up before it was critical, and instead of answering any more questions, the woman hissed, "You wanna run with the wolves, boy? Well then _run with the wolves!"_ She flicked her wrist at him, and Stiles sneezed as she stalked away from him before he could ask how she knew he hung out with the pack.

                The rest of the evening was relatively ordinary. Stiles was sitting down trying to work on his Bestiary, Derek jumped in through his window to make him look up all that he could about witches _as if he wasn't doing it already_. They were only at it for maybe half an hour before Stiles began to complain about his skin kind of itching. Derek rolled his eyes and told him to click on 'that' link. There were a few more minutes of normalcy until everything changed.

                One second, Stiles was clicking links and reading through his internet browser, and the next, he opened his eyes to Darkness, feeling pretty weak, and kind of strange.  Derek's shout was so loud it made him wince, "Stiles?!"

                It felt like he had a blanket over his head, and Stiles tried to reach up and push it off, but something was wrong- his body wasn't responding right. He tried to let out an aggravated sound, but what came out didn't sound right either. In fact, the small growl sounded 1 part frustrated, and about 9 parts adorable. What. The. Hell.

                                *                                                             *                                             *

                When Derek came over to Stiles' house, he was not exactly foreseeing this turn of events. All he wanted was to check up on ways to kill a witch, if it came down to it, but instead, he was sitting beside Stiles' piles of clothes with no Stiles in sight. He could hear a small rapid heartbeat, but it wasn't until after he called out for the boy that he heard anything else. A tiny growl drifted from a small lump beneath Stiles' pile of shirts.

                He didn't do anything for a moment, and the small lump growled again, this time it shuffled a little before accidentally rolling off of the chair, landing on the floor with a sharp yelp. Stiles' plaid shirt had fallen off, but his t-shirt still had the creature trapped within it, and it wasn't until Derek leaned down to pick up the shirt that he managed to uncover the animal.

                The puppy growled at him, gnawing lightly on his thumb as if it was teething. It donned a light grey and white coat, and bright amber eyes. Derek remembered reading somewhere that all wolf cubs were born with blue eyes that only changed to yellow when they grew older. Cautiously, he mumbled, "Stiles?"

                The wolf pup perked up at that, but his teeth stayed buried in Derek's thumb as he made an inquisitive sound. Derek tried again, "Stiles, is that you?"

The cub let go with a huff and let out a small bark.

                This time, knowing that Stiles was the small creature that he was holding in his hands, his voice was more of a growl, and his eyes flashed red as he asked, "Stiles, what did you do?"

                The pup- Stiles- gave a few low whines, his amber eyes darting anywhere but Derek's as he struggled in the alpha's grasp. Unfortunately, despite his occasional canine features, Derek didn't actually speak dog. Huffing, the alpha glared down at Stiles' new body before tucking the pup in the crease of his arm and heading for the window. Apparently he needed Deaton for this.

                Stiles was just barely starting to be able to control his motor skills after an hour of Deaton checking him over and trying to communicate with the puppy. So far, Stiles gave something that resembled a nod when Deaton asked if he had run into the witch. It was shortly followed by a variety of barks and growls, none of which Derek or Deaton could translate. Other than a strict diet plan, a brief lesson in different puppy sounds, and the advice, "If you could manage to completely control your alpha form, you would be able to understand him much better" Deaton didn't help much.

The pack helped less.

                Erica, Isaac, and Boyd, proved their senses had gotten much better than they used to be, by meeting Derek at the front door with a million questions.

"Why do you smell like Stilinski?" Erica asked the moment he opened the door.

"Is that a puppy?!" Isaac reached his arms out as soon as Derek came in view.

Boyd rose his eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Erica dashed between Isaac and Derek, giving the younger wolf a solid elbow to the ribs as she went. Derek growled at her, turning his body so that she couldn't reach Stiles as Isaac recovered. Deaton's instructions had been explicit- they didn't know how much of Stiles' mind was still there, and it was vital that he wasn't any more overwhelmed than he had to be in this delicate situation.

The pack froze as his eyes bled alpha red. Derek said, "Don't overwhelm him. Everyone sit in the den."

                After a few minutes, the pack was seated in a large circle in the living room. Derek held Stiles until everybody stayed still and listened to his instructions: Let the puppy walk where he wanted to walk, and smell you if he wanted. He hadn't told the pack it was Stiles, he still wasn't sure if he should.

On one hand, the boy would surely be embarrassed.

On the other hand, he probably deserved it for whatever he did.

                However, ultimately, that sounded more overwhelming than the pack playing with what they thought was a puppy, so Derek knew that he probably shouldn't tell them.

                Derek sat down on the floor with the rest of the pack. He stretched out his legs and set Stiles between them and waited. The cub froze, staring at Isaac, then Erica, then Boyd, before letting out a small yelp and trying to turn around and run back to Derek at the same time, but he wasn't exactly in control of his motor skills yet, so he tripped himself and just kind of fell over. Whining, the cub rolled himself up and clumsily rose to his feet, backing away from the pack towards Derek. When he bumped into Derek's inner thigh, Stiles whined, looking up at the alpha, but Derek shook his head, nudging Stiles lightly, "Go on, you have to get comfortable with the pack if you're going to be staying with us. Scott's dealing with your dad."

"Did you get him from the SPCA or one of the dogs at the clinic?" Isaac asked, giving Stiles a soft smile. Derek didn't answer, knowing that any one of them would catch his pulse if he lied. Instead, he nudged the wolf pup again. After giving the alpha what looked like a glare and a small growl that probably wasn't as menacing as Stiles meant it to be, the small puppy glanced between the betas again. He stumbled towards Boyd, slowing as he got close enough that the boy reached a hand out for him to smell.

                Stiles inhaled deeply. Boyd smelt calm, content, and safe. Like stability. He couldn't help it, he butted his head into the beta's palm, making small sounds at the werewolf. Boyd chuckled, and Stiles felt his ears twitch. He still wasn't used to how loud everything had become. The beta ran his hand over Stiles' head and down his back, which felt really good until Stiles realized how demeaning it was. Barking sharply at him, the pup did what he could to run from the boy, only to run almost right into Isaac's hand.

                Isaac's hand was held out similarly to how Boyd's had been. Stiles took a tentative sniff, the soft scents reminded him of hope, relief, and a little bit of what could have been anxiety or nerves. The newly made wolf pup couldn't help the urge to comfort. The larger wolf was bothered by something, he needed it. Nuzzling into his hand, Stiles pushed past the boy's arm and butted his face against his knee. Once again, he was being petted before he knew what was happening, and after an attempt at telling Isaac off, Stiles nipped at his leg before darting away towards Erica.

                The blonde wolf smelled of excitement, happiness, and a little bit of insecurity. No, that couldn't be right. She was insecure _before_ the bite, but she seemed perfectly confident all the time now- right? Much like his previous experiences, Stiles could feel the tremendous need to comfort his packmates- no. No. They were _not_ his pack. Scott and Allison were his pack, not these three. Not Derek. The thoughts didn't stop him from scurrying up onto her lap and licking her arm a few times. After a few moments, Stiles rolled off, making a thud on the ground and using his even-poorer coordination, the pup managed to get to his feet before running over and using his momentum to propel himself up onto Derek's lap, where he settled for a time.

                He could hear the wolves above him speaking, but it seemed like too much of an effort to listen in. He was warm, with a protective hand wrapped around his body. Stiles inhaled, breathing in the dull scent of protection, a little bit of guilt and frustration, and _alpha_. Letting out a brief, low, whine, the pup rolled over, baring his belly to his alpha as he blinked sleepily. Stiles didn't even question the instinct; he was already starting to doze off.

                Derek froze. Stiles was baring his stomach to him. Stiles was _submitting to him_. The alpha briefly wished that he had a photo of this, because this? This was never going to happen again. Stiles was almost as headstrong as Scott. It was conflicting, seeing the gentle side of the boy as his body language practically sang with acceptance of his alpha. Derek was just starting to think about how different things could be after Stiles was turned back when he heard Erica say something. He looked back up to the pack, asking, "What?"

The blonde wolf rolled her eyes, "I said he can sleep in my room."

                Isaac looked like he was about to protest, and Boyd looked one syllable away from an eye-roll. Derek shook his head, they didn't know when he would change back, and that had the potential to be horrible, "No, he's staying in my room."

                The whole pack pouted, but none of them seemed particularly surprised. Eventually they all cooed at him before saying goodnight and vanishing into their respected bedrooms. Derek let out a heavy sigh, looking back down at Stiles, who was still submitting to him.

The alpha flushed, realizing how his thought sounded.

Nope.

He needed to go to bed, he had thought enough tonight.


	2. Animal Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wouldn't say that he meant to piss the witch off- but he's not surprised that he did either.   
> Now Stiles is suffering the consequences as he has become even more helpless than usual and Derek has to take him in and keep his identity a secret from the rest of Derek's pack.   
> How is Stiles going to cope with seeing the world from knee height, Derek's teenage pack at their softest, and the alpha with his guard down?
> 
> And what if he never wants to go back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I thought that I would treat you guys to another little update on this story. I hope that you enjoy it, although there isn't a lot going on, I feel like, but hey that's how it is. My story Aching For You is going to have a little bit more action than this one, this one is more about the development of relationships between pack mates and character development and all of that fun stuff. So anyways, here is this. :)

**Chapter 2: Animal Instincts**

                Stiles inhaled deeply when Derek set him down on the king sized bed in Derek's room, and he collapsed onto his side. The movement shifted the duvet and Stiles' head popped up to stare in the direction of the movement. He couldn't help himself, he scrambled onto his four small paws again and leapt at the duvet. He clamped his teeth onto the fabric, twisting his head back and forth, and he felt his throat rumble as he let out a strangely high pitched growl.

"Stiles." Derek's voice was a warning, and Stiles turned his head to glare at the man for disrupting his battle with the bed, but instead Stiles' jaw dropped open. The alpha was standing across the room as he withdrew a thin, white, sleeveless shirt from his dresser. He was wearing nothing but black boxer briefs that looked tighter than necessary, and Stiles couldn't help but stare at his body.

                Hey, he couldn't force his instincts to challenge the alpha, so he let himself be distracted by the near-nudity, who was Stiles to deny his instincts? Somewhere in the house Stiles could hear Erica mumble sleepily, "He's calling Stiles again? Ugh, just get married already."

A deep chuckle answered her, and Stiles had to assume that it was Boyd. Derek, who obviously also heard, growled, "Shut up."

"Betting pool: Is he talking to us or Stiles?" Isaac's voice sounded much more energized than Erica's, but unfortunately for him, Derek growled loudly which seemed to shut up all of the betas.

                Stiles stared at Derek as the alpha wandered around the room, performing various tasks. He had already brushed his teeth and washed his face, and now he just seemed to be stalling. Finally the wolf turned to the bed, and Stiles could hear the loud thumping of Derek's heart. It seemed a little faster than usual, but Stiles couldn't be sure, he was pretty new to this, after all.

"I'm sleeping in my bed." Derek's eyelids were narrow, but his glare didn't seem to have any heart, and that was the moment that Stiles realized a key piece of information. Derek was powerless against him. The witch had cursed Stiles with being even more physically weak than usual, but somehow she had given him even more power in a different way. Erica, Isaac, Boyd, and Derek all seemed to bend over backwards for him when he was tiny, helpless, and adorable. Who could push a puppy against the wall and threaten it? Nobody, that's who. Nobody.

It was time to start testing the limits of his newfound power.

                Stiles walked up to the center of Derek's pillow, rotating himself in a small circle before plopping down to curl up and rest his head on his tiny paws. Stiles looked up with the biggest eyes he could manage and thought, _Your move, alpha._

                Derek stared at him without moving for a moment, and then he grunted before walking over and drawing the covers back and settling himself underneath them. He shifted until he was laying diagonally across the bed, his feet almost touching the wall while his head was almost off of his pillow by the edge of the wall. It didn't look very comfortable, and that was all that Stiles needed because now he knew.

Until he was turned back into a human, Stiles had the alpha wrapped around his paw, and if 'Sourwolf' Derek Hale was wrapped around his paw, then everybody would be.

                                *                                                             *                                                             *

                When Derek awoke, it was to the sight of a fuzzy little ball all wrapped up in front of his face. Stiles twitched, and for a moment Derek thought that the puppy was already awake, but as the little ball continued to twitch and make small growling sounds, the alpha realized that this was just Stiles being as hyperactive as he always has been.

                There was something peaceful about waking up and watching Stiles sleep. The puppy rolled over in his sleep so that he was facing Derek with a paw over his own nose. It was adorable. The alpha had to admit that he even enjoyed being around Stiles when he was human, and he knew that the human was physically attracted to Derek, at least.

It made Derek wonder how long Stiles would be trapped as a puppy.

                What would Stiles do? Derek could feel his eyebrows pinching together slightly as he thought. Well, the first thing Stiles would do would either be to research the spell or find the witch. Derek's loft didn't have internet, but it had only been a few hours so the witch couldn't have gotten far. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, of course _Stiles_ would get into this mess.

                A distinct sound of sleepy puppy yawn made Derek move his hand and once again give Stiles his undivided attention.  Stiles was just finishing a morning stretch, and then he let his tongue loll out as he watched Derek.

                When Derek didn't say anything Stiles barked softly, and the alpha nodded back to him, which only made Stiles lower his head down onto the pillow again and look up at him with his big amber eyes. Derek lifted a careful eyebrow as he tried not to give in to what Stiles seemed to want, but when the puppy let out a quiet whine the alpha had no choice but to cave, "Fine. Good morning."

Stiles' head popped up and his tongue fell out of his mouth again as he wagged his tiny tail. Derek rolled his eyes, "Let's go downstairs. Boyd is already downstairs."

                Stiles leapt to his feet, making eager sounds as he wriggled around and a chuckle escaped Derek at the sight. Stiles froze before slowly turning to stare with wide eyes at Derek, and then he leapt into action, wriggling even more and jumping on Derek's chest with his tail wagging. Apparently he liked making Derek laugh, the alpha was having a more difficult time than usual keeping a straight face and he finally wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him close and held him, "Calm down. I get it, you're excited."

                Stiles struggled a little bit more, his tail still wagging, and then it happened again. One moment Derek was holding a tiny puppy, and the next he was holding a canine that looked suspiciously lupine, and much older than before. Derek suspected that Stiles would be the size of a year old wolf now.

Damn it, how was he going to explain this one to the pack?


End file.
